peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Walloween
'Happy Walloween '''is a Halloween special of ''Peppa Pig. Its title is a portmanteau of 'wallow' and 'happy halloween'. Transcript Peppa: Oh, yeah! I love this Angela Anaconda costume! Mummy Pig: Peppa, don't you remember what that grey girl has done to our family? Peppa: Meh. And, anyway, they stopped showing it, so, no worries. Tobias: *comes out of the basement* Ninja PIIIIIG! Mummy Pig: Yes, Tobias, you're a lovely Ninja Pig. George: *comes downstairs* I'm dressed as a dinosaur again! RRRR! Peppa: George, you were a dinosaur last year! Mummy Pig: This time, he's a triceratops. George: *oinks x2* That's right, Peppa. Peppa: Whatever. comes of the basement Matthew: Hey, I'm dressed as a zombie! Mummy Pig: I know, Matthew. gang come Suzy: I'm dressed as a mad scientist! Danny: I'm dressed as a ghost! Pedro: I'm dressed as a unicorn! Wally: Me dressed as Hoggish viking! Peppa: A unicorn? And I thought your superhero costume from last year wasn't scary. Mummy Pig: Got your pails? Peppa, Suzy, Danny, Pedro and Wally: Yeah! Mummy Pig: Then you can go! Have fun! Peppa: Okay! leave Peppa: *knocks on the Zebras' door* Mrs. Zebra: *answers* Hello! Peppa: Trick or treat! Mrs. Zebra: Here you go! *gives them some lollies* Peppa: Thank you! Mrs. Zebra: You're welcome. Continue to the [[Beaver's House]] Peppa: *knocks on door* Mr. Beaver: *Answers* Hello Kids. Peppa: Trick or Treat! Mr. Beaver: Here you go* Gives them Fruity Jellies* Peppa: Thanks. Mr. Beaver: Your Welcome Kids. leave continue to the Rabbit's warren Peppa: *knocks on the ground* Mr. Rabbit: *answers* Hello! Peppa: Trick or treat! Mr. Rabbit: Okay! *gives them some lollies* Later... Peppa: *knocks on the Skunks' door* Mr. Skunk: Sorry, I'm all out of candy, but I do have this map that leads ya to the Great Candy Lake of Peppaland! Peppa: The Great Candy Lake of Peppaland? Mr. Skunk: Sure. Here's the map! *gives them the map* Peppa: Let's go, gang! go into the forest Mr. Skunk: Stupid kids! In the forest... Peppa (reading map): And here we are, the... *stops reading map* CLIFF? Suzy: I think this was a trick. Danny: Oh, how will we ever get home? Wally: Me have have good idea. Peppa: What's that, Wally? Wally: We look for candy that fall out of pail. Peppa: Good idea! Alright, gang, split up and search. split up and search Peppa: Aha! Rebecca: Oh, that's mine. But you can have it if you want it. Peppa: Rebecca? What're you doing out here? Rebecca: Mr. Skunk tricked me into this. How about you? Peppa: Yeah. What are you dressed as, anyway? Rebecca: I'm a goth. Peppa: We're trying to find candy that fell out of our pails to get home. Suzy: *comes* Peppa, we just need to follow the map that got us here. Peppa: It's too dark to read it. In Peppatown... Emily: It's so nice not to be disturbed by Peppa and them for once. Lisa: You know, I'm kind of worried about Peppa. Brianna: Me too. Emily: Who cares about her? And, anyway, that's where Steve Skunk lives. We'd better not ask him for lollies. He once robbed the manor. Lisa: You don't suppose he got Peppa, do you? Back in the forest... Peppa: Bertram? Brianna? Bertram: We're Loch Ness Monsters. Suzy: Did you get tricked by Mr. Skunk? Bertram: Aye. Peppa: Alright, everyone. We're gonna have to build a shelter out of sticks. Danny: *sighs* build a shelter out of sticks and go inside Peppa: Let's have lollies for dinner! Suzy: Mmm! eat their lollies In Peppa's basement... and his gang are having a Halloween party Mummy Pig: Having fun? Tobias: Oh, yeah! Especially without Peppa! Mummy Pig: You know, she's been out for quite a while. We'd better look for her! Tobias: Oh, man! Pete: See, this is why you should always tell her to go away! Simon: You don't hate Peppa that much, do you? Chris: Yeah! Tobias: Only if she's really in trouble. Mummy Pig: Then, let's go! friends and the Pig family get in the car and drive around Pete: What if we asked the people of the houses? Mummy Pig: Sounds good. *stops the car* Try that nice little house. See if anyone there's seen Peppa. Tobias: Sure! go to Mr. Skunk's door Tobias: *knocks* Mr. Skunk: Why, hello, there. Tobias: Trick or treat! Mr. Skunk: Have this map to the Great Candy Lake of Peppatown. Tobias: Thanks! Mr. Skunk: *closes his door* Chris: We got this map, which leads to a lake of candy. Pete: It must be a trick! Simon: Maybe Peppa fell for it! Mummy Pig: Quite possibly, Simon! Into the car! get into the car and follow the map Peppa: *gasps* IT'S MY CAR! Suzy: We'll never fit. Danny: Where is it, anyway? Peppa: Right over the... Oh. It's gone! chase it Peppa: COME BACK! Mummy Pig: Peppa? *stops the car* get out Daddy Pig: Rebecca and the McKenzie kids, too? We'll never fit all them. Infact, now that I think about it, we won't fit any of them, including Peppa! Mummy Pig: Well, we'll have to fit Peppa. One of Tobias' friends needs to go! Pete: I can go, because I'm related to Pedro and we can go at the same time! Mummy Pig: Sounds good! *calls Mummy Pony* Look for us in the forest, okay? We have your children. Good. Bye! Later... Pony comes with Patty Mummy Pony: Pedro, Pete! I'm so relieved! and Pete get in car leaves Peppa: *gets into her car* Let's go! Mummy Pig: We can't just abandon your friends! but Wally, Chris, Buffy and Simon's families come and pick their kids up Mummy Pig: Alright, Wally, let's call your parents to get you! Wally: Me no have car. Mummy Pig: That means another of Tobias' friends has to leave! Who will it be this time? Chris: Me. Mummy Pig: *calls Mummy Chinchilla* Hello? We're in the forest with Chris. Can you get him? Good! Thanks! Bye! Chinchilla, Grandpa Chinchilla, Caitlin and Charlotte come Chris: *gets in* Bye, Tobz! Tobias: Bye, Chris! Mummy Pig: Phew! *starts driving* Wally: STOP! THERE ME CARAVAN! Mummy Pig: *stops* Wally: Bye! *leaves and goes inside* Peppa: Wally lives in a caravan? Can I go there, please? Mummy Pig: *starts the car* Maybe tomorrow. Tobias: Alright, Peppa, don't ever expect us to be nice to you ever again. Simon and Buffy: Yeah! Mummy Pig: There's still one person we need to call to get someone. Daddy Pig: Who? Mummy Pig: The cops on Mr. Skunk. all laugh Costumes *Peppa Pig: Angela Anaconda *Suzy Sheep: Mad scientist *Danny Dog: Ghost *Pedro Pony: Unicorn *Wally Warthog: Hoggish viking *George Pig: Triceratops *Tobias Pig: Ninja Pig *Matthew Pig: Zombie *Emily Elephant: African queen *Lisa Fox: African princess *Brianna Bear: African dress *Rebecca Rabbit: Goth *Bertram Bliter: Loch Ness monster *Brianna Cutie: Loch Ness monster *Buffy Bat: Vampire bat *Pete Pony: Frankenstein *Simon Squirrel: Wizard *Chris Chinchilla: Dragon *Patty Pony: Fairy *Dinky Dog: Pirate *Sammy Sheep: Mr. Potato *Caitlin Chinchilla: Hippy *Charlotte Chinchilla: Mummy Trivia *Musk sticks are seen among the lollies in their pails. This is a reference to the user MuskStix who created the episode. *Despite the title being 'Happy Walloween', the holiday is still known as Halloween in the Peppaverse. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Season 6